


Day 15

by Mistakenforapissgod (Mistakenforademigod)



Series: Omovember 2019 [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dare, Humiliation, Implied Daichi/Suga, M/M, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting, sadistic suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforapissgod
Summary: Suga issues a challenge to Ennoshita, knowing full well he can't back down with Daichi watching.
Series: Omovember 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Day 15

**Author's Note:**

> I made Suga kind of sadistic here so I hope y'all are into that. 
> 
> Special shoutout to my friend who basically spoon fed me ideas for this fic. The prompt was Wetting on a Dare and I couldn't decide who to make the victim since I feel like all the volleyball boys would totally do something like this? 
> 
> Idk how happy I am with the end result. Maybe one day later on I'll make a series that's all just this prompt since I feel like there are a lot of characters I could write this for.

It was late. Suga knew he didn't have to be here, but Daichi was giving Ennoshita pointers on how to be a good captain next year and teaching him the drills and, as vice captain, he felt like he should help out. Not that Daichi couldn't handle it. But Ennoshita was more the cowardly type and Suga thought things would go better if he was around to soften Daichi's intense edges a bit. Plus it was easier to practice drills with a setter around.

Suga and Ennoshita were taking a water break on the sideline while Daichi picked up balls when Ennoshita started to fidget a bit.

"Hey do you think there's still a bathroom open this late?" he asked, looking a little vexed. 

"Why? You gonna piss yourself if there's not?" Suga laughed loudly, slapping Ennoshita on the back.

"N-no! I'm not a little kid…" he said this, but his face was bright red and Suga could see his thighs were clenched. Maybe he wouldn't just yet, but if this practice continued on any longer he looked like he might. And Suga couldn't help but mess with him for it. 

"Ha! I dare you to! Piss your pants right here, right now," he challenged, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

"What??" Poor Ennoshita looked so dismayed. It fueled Suga's chaos demon soul. 

"Come on, new captain-san. A man in your position should never back down from a challenge. You are a man, aren't you?," he continued, pressing where he knew it would hurt the most.

"Suga that's enough," Daichi said, approaching the two. “Ennoshita, you don’t have to listen to him."

Ah but Daichi's well timed interruption only seemed to further Suga's cause. “I’ll do it,” Ennoshita said with conviction in his eyes. Suga was delighted to finally see the side of him that hated to lose. With his predecessor watching, how could he possibly refuse a direct challenge?

"See, Daichi? Look how far he's willing to go to prove himself to you." Suga was delighted at this turn of events. "You've come a long way, Chikara."

Daichi sighed, though Suga could tell he was actually quite curious to see if his protege would really go through with it. "At least do it outside, so we don't have to mop."

Suga turned back to Ennoshita. "Well?" he said, expectantly.

Ennoshita stared back unflinchingly before he turned on his heal and headed for the door. Suga followed and surprisingly so did Daichi. Curious indeed. 

Ennoshita stepped onto the concrete and looked around, making sure they were alone. He sighed deeply and said "This is weird," but he still dropped into a crouch, hugging his knees, facing away from them. For a few moments, nothing happened. The anticipation in Suga's gut grew, his heart beating faster and his fingertips tingling. He was excited. He wanted to see if the boy would really do it, just because Suga dared him to, that he was the one to make him pee himself for their entertainment. He loved that Daichi was watching too, such a satisfying feeling to know he wasn't alone in his perverse voyeuristic pleasure. 

And just as he was about to tell the kid to hurry up already, he heard a faint pattering as a puddle started to form under Ennoshita's ass. The sound of the splattering grew with the size of the wet spot and Suga could see where the pee dripped out of his shorts in multiple spots, likely soaking his whole ass.

Suga couldn't believe it. He was really wetting himself. The kid sure had guts, doing something so embarrassing knowing his mentor was watching. It made Suga's dick twitch and he couldn't help but think of ways he could torment the boy in the future. He was sure his face must look positively gleeful and he was glad Daichi was standing behind him. But he couldn’t resist taking a peek at Daichi’s face. He needed to know what the other man was feeling.

But when he looked back, Daichi’s face matched his own thoughts. He was smirking and his eyes looked lustful. Maybe Suga would get some dick tonight. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d hooked up and Daichi did tend to get horny whenever Suga pulled some sort of powerplay like this.

The trickling sound tapered off until Ennoshita was left there, dripping onto the concrete and watching the puddle slowly move towards the cracks. He stood up after a moment and faced them, trying with all his might to look strong despite his burning cheeks and shaking limbs, still dripping with pee.

“Look at that, Daichi-san. Looks like he’s a man after all, eh? The team is in good hands.” Suga’s words were serious but his tone was intended to further Ennoshita’s humiliation. He was sure his face must still look as delighted as it had before.

“We should probably wrap up for the day,” Daichi said kindly to Ennoshita, and then sharply to Suga, “And since this was all your idea, you can finish collecting the balls and sweeping.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, tossing them to Ennoshita. “Grab all our bags from the club room after you change and lock up, while we finish here.”

Suga was in such a good mood, he wouldn’t mind even if he got a lecture from Daichi instead of sex. He was going to get through this as quickly as possible and he’d use Ennoshita’s bashful face to fuel him all the way until he reached his house and could jack off in peace, thinking about other ways he could make that beautiful expression appear, with or without Daichi.

**Author's Note:**

> come shout at me on social media about piss fic please! I really feel like I could use the encouragement lately.
> 
> mistakenforademigod on twitter and tumblr


End file.
